


Sad Blowjob

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, don't eavesdrop kids, no actual blowjobs take place, saw this on tumblr couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione eavesdrops. Tom has no mouth filter. Harry is embarrassed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> I...am sorry.

Hermione had overheard a lot of strange things in her time at Hogwarts University (How to moisturize after shaving your pubes, to properly disposing of a body, whether it's smarter to have sex with an octopus or a squid…)

But this. This was undoubtedly her favorite and most embarrassing.

 

Tuesday afternoon, 2:45 pm, pop culture theory classroom. Hermione sitting in the center of the center row, textbooks and notebook stacked neatly on her desk, eagerly waiting for three o’clock when class would begin.

As she reviewed her chemistry notes, many students begin to filter in. One named Ginny sat on her right as per usual and another called Draco claimed the seat to her left. Nothing unusual or strange so far.

Now, at exactly 2:57 pm, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter come waltzing into class, hands clasped lazily together. It was no secret that the university’s star soccer player was having a frenemy-with-benefits relationship with the university’s star student, but they tended to keep their affectionate displays to a less public domain. This was going to have the rumor mill churning for sure.

They took their unofficially official seats behind Hermione, Harry’s head making a dull thud against the desk and Tom looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. So nothing really unusual there.

The chatter in the room increased with each minute the professor has not appeared, Hermione leaned back in her chair to pop her back, feeling the ache from having been bent over a book for nearly twenty minutes.

That was when she heard it. Now, mind you, she was not eavesdropping; she just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

“So…do you still want a blowjob after this?” Riddle asked in a bored and bland tone, picking at a fleck of dirt under his nail.

Holy fucking shit, WHAT? Hermione sat straight up, eyes going wide as she glanced around the room. No one appeared to have heard them discussing their sex-capades aside from her.

There was a moment of silence before Harry sighed, head still resting firmly on the table. “Yes.”

He sounded so sad and pathetic that Hermione couldn’t help but feel a bit of sympathy for him.

That sympathy disappeared when she felt a tug on her hair, eyes narrowed and mouth drawn crossly as she whirled around to tell the asshole that pulling hair was for kindergarteners. She shrieked. Jesus fuck, she had forgotten that Riddle wore red contacts.

“It’s not nice to eavesdrop, Granger.” He simply said as Harry tensed and the tips of his ears turned an unhealthy shade of red.

She immediately turned around, aware of the eyes on her since her screech, and buried her head in her book, hoping that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

She missed Riddle’s smirk and light quip of, “You still want one?”

She also missed the miserable and embarrassed voice replying with a meek “Yes.”

 


End file.
